Ritsuka's Triangle
by AnnUchihaWalker
Summary: Okay, so I was thinking...'Ritsuka's mostly the main uke of Loveless but no one actually thought about it right? So let's explore that' And now I present you my story \o/ Ritsuka will be chosen by 3 different people, but who will he choose? The huge M-dog, Agatsuma Soubi?The S-king, Aoyagi Seimei? Or the little and cute class mate, Shiori Yayoi?
1. Chapter 1: Yayoi

**Chapter 1: Yayoi**

"Aoyagi-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Could you help Yayoi-kun putting those boxes back in the storage room?"

"Oh-Okay."

Ritsuka and Yayoi each got two boxes and walked all the way to the storage room and put them on the right shelves.

"Uhh…Ritsuka-kun…Thanks for the help, you really saved me, I wouldn't be able to carry all of these alone."

"Oh don't worry, it was nothing…Well then, let's got back?"

"Yeah..."

They were calmly walking upstairs when Yayoi slipped and fell on top of Ritsuka, the boy was quick enough to get a grip on the handrail and avoid an awful accident.

"You okay, Yayoi-san?"

"Ah-Yes-I-I'm sorry!"

"It wasn't your fault, anyway could you please move? You're kind of heavy."

"Oh-Sorry!"

Yayoi got off Ritsuka and got up. He pulled the other up and said yet another apology. Ritsuka just replied a 'It's okay' and kept on staring into Yayoi's eyes.

Unwittingly, Ritsuka's hand caressed Yayoi's face, making the boy blush and open his mouth as if trying to say something. The words didn't come but Ritsuka somehow knew what to do. He pulled Yayoi's face closer to his and kissed him. Their kiss was just sweet and made both part like they were under some kind of spell or something, their vision was unfocused and their hearts were beating soundly.

"Ritsuka-kun…'

"Yayoi-san, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have-"

"I-I don't mind…"

"What?"

"I mean…I…"

They kissed once more just to confirm those confused feelings, why were they doing that? Was there something between them for so long? How was it possible if neither thought about that until this moment?

Too many questions lacking answers, the only thing they did know was that by doing that, kissing each other, their minds were at ease, like a tranquilizer.

Their moment would've been long if it wasn't for someone showing up.

"!"

"Ritsuka, you'll come with me."

He dragged Ritsuka out and, no matter how much Yayoi tried to get him back, a few seconds later they were already out of reach.

**~end of chapter 1~**


	2. Chapter 2: Seimei

**Chapter 2: Seimei**

"Seimei….Slow down, please…"

"…"

"Seimei…"

They reached a house out of town where Seimei was hiding all this time.

"Seimei…Why did you bring me here?..."

"…"

"Seimei…Why were you there? Why did you drag me all the way here?!"

"…Because you're my dear little brother."

"But-This is wrong! I have my own life and-I have to deal with it on my own!"

"I can't let you do that. I just can't let you stay with that boy, nor anyone else."

"Seimei…But-What about Soubi?..."

"He's not worthy of worrying over. He's used to being alone and it has been that way since the beginning for him, as an 'empty fighter'."

"But-That's just too mean! I don't want to leave him aside! I can't!'

"How can I make you understand?"

"Heh-?"

Seimei pulled Ritsuka closer to him and kissed him promptly.

"Nng…Seimei-St-Stop-!"

"Don't worry, I won't go as far as to claim your ears."

"Seimei-"

"But there's no way I'm stopping now."

Seimei leaned in and kissed Ritsuka in a really passionate way, taking the air out of the boy's lungs. He took his little brother's shirt off and started trailing down a path of kiss-marks on that white skin.

He didn't stop at that, after leaving a bunch of hickeys, Seimei started licking and biting Ritsuka's nipples as if they were two ripe fruits, ready to be eaten. He only stopped doing all of that with his mouth because he had something else to mess up with. In one movement, Seimei took off Ritsuka's pants and started giving him a blowjob, at the same time, his fingers kept on teasing the boy's nipples. Ritsuka moaned loudly and his consciousness was flying off the edge as his brother did all of that.

"S-Stop-So-Something is coming out-! Se-Seimei~"

"Go on, I will drink it all."

"Aaaaah~!"

He exploded on his brother's mouth and fell behind like a log. Seimei only grinned and swallowed all of the white liquid, he kissed Ritsuka's forehead, making the boy shiver a bit.

"Y-You-Why-?"

"Because I wanted to. Now rest, my dear Ritsuka. You have to sleep a bit."

"Seimei…"

"Hm?"

"Can I-Can I sleep with you like we used to-?"

"Yes, of course."

Seimei got Ritsuka on his arms and entered his own room. He gave his brother a T-shirt and put him on the bed. Once they were under the sheets, Ritsuka crawled up to Seimei and fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams, my precious Ritsuka."

**~end of chapter 2~**


	3. Chapter 3: Seimei

**Chapter 3: Seimei**

"Yawns~"

"So you're finally awake. C'mon, I made you breakfast."

"Nyaa~ Good morning, Seimei…"

"Good morning, Ritsuka."

Seimei kissed his little brother's forehead, making the boy blush. They went downstairs and Ritsuka had to be carried again since he still couldn't move quite well.

"Uhh…Seimei?"

"Yes?"

"I can't eat like this…"

Ritsuka was using Seimei's T-shirt _only_, meaning he had no underwear. Seimei just chuckled and point out the laundry room.

"It's the first one on the drawer."

"Thanks, Seimei."

When completely dressed up again, Ritsuka got back to the kitchen and sat by the table.

"Go on, eat, Ritsuka."

"Ah-Unn!"

He took a sip of the milk and a few pancakes, dripped some syrup over them and ate everything right away.

"So?"

"Delicious!"

"Oh really? Thank you~I'd do anything for you, Ritsuka."

"Seimei…"

The boy blushed and looked down a bit.

"Will you-Will you bring me back home…?"

"Don't worry, Ritsuka, if that woman ever tries to hurt you again you now know where I am. You just have to come running here."

"Unn! I will! Seimei…"

"Great. Then finish your food and I'll drive you home."

They got back in the car and drove for some minutes until they reached the Aoyagi family's house. Ritsuka, followed by Seimei, got out of the car and was surprised to see Soubi standing by the gate.

"Soubi!"

Soubi gave Seimei an angry look, but the man just grinned in reply. He gave Ritsuka the shirt he used to sleep and kissed his forehead again.

"I'll be leaving now, Ritsuka, you can keep that T-shirt so you can remember me whenever you feel sad."

"But-It's yours…Seimei…"

"I have many others, and, if it wasn't for this one, you'd have slept completely naked ne?"

The smirk on Seimei's face made Soubi fly on him with his fists clenched, Ritsuka just stepped back as those two were staring at each other.

"Hoo~ Are you mad, fighter?"

"What did you do to him?!"

"Nothing~"

"You bastard!"

Before Soubi could punch Seimei, Ritsuka pulledhis sleeve.

"Soubi! Stop!"

"Ritsuka…"

"Soubi, it's an order! Let go off my brother!"

"…Understood…"

Seimei then winked at Ritsuka and waved while he got back in the car.

"Soubi…It's okay now…Calm down…I'm here now…"

"…"

They just looked at the car's silhouette disappear on the horizon.

**~end of chapter 3~**


	4. Chapter 4: Soubi

**Chapter 4: Soubi**

Soubi went to the park where they first met and sat by the nearest bench.

"Soubi, why are we here?"

"I..I just needed to be certain you're here with me…That I wasn't left behind again..."

"Soubi…"

So many things happened in such a short time…Things that made Ritsuka think over and over his own resolution. Something that would change everything.

"Soubi…I…I want you to embrace me."

"!"

"I…I'm certain now."

"Ritsuka-I-I can't do that-! You're too young!"

"I don't care! I-Please I-I'm begging you…I'm really insecure right now and I need you to do this…I want _this _to happen, and you?"

"Well-Yes but-"

"Seimei would've done it if I wanted to, but I didn't. I want you to be the one to embrace me. Claim my ears and tail, take them off, Soubi."

"Ritsuka…"

"It's an order!"

"…Understood."

They went back to Soubi's house [there's no way Ritsuka would dare to do that at his own house] and climbed up straight to the bed.

"Are you sure you won't regret this, Ritsuka?"

"I will regret it…But it's something I, we need to do…"

And Ritsuka cast off all of Soubi's doubts with the kiss he gave.

Before realizing it, both were already on their underwear, while all the rest of their clothes were scattered on the floor.

"Soubi~"

Soubi was amazed to hear all the moans Ritsuka could make, his sacrifice was so sensitive, he had such pure and cute reactions to each move he made! It was just driving him crazy! Soubi was aroused to the point he couldn't hold back anymore.

"Ritsuka…"

"It's okay…Come…"

They connected their bodies and reached a whole new level of pleasure. Ritsuka felt a really sharp pain at the beginning but got used to it as Soubi kept thrusting into him.

"So-Soubi!"

"I…know…I'm cumming too…"

"You can…let it inside…"

"Ritsuka-"

"Please….Kiss me…"

Soubi did as Ritsuka pleaded and kissed the boy. Both increased their rhythm, getting faster as their climax was closer. They were panting a lot when both released themselves, Soubi felt Ritsuka clinging onto him while his whole body squirmed.

They kissed once more and Soubi removed himself from Ritsuka's body. Both took a shower and climbed back on the bed to finally have a good night of sleep.

Their bond was stronger than ever, this night was proof of it, Ritsuka's now adult body showed how deep his feelings for Soubi were.

But…Was there someone who could break this spell?

**~end of chapter 4~**


End file.
